


La magie des crocs blancs

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Session 1 : UA mythologie !Style : Recueil sur l’univers « got »Résumé : (Des recueils pour les soirées de fics de got ou des nuits fof) pour les défis. J’écris sur tous les ships possibles. On commence par l’univers UA mythologie ( etc etc)Titre du recueil : La magie des crocs blancsDisclaimer : Got est l’œuvre de G.R.R Martin. J’empreinte seulement l’univers et ses personnages que j’aime tellement ! Sinon, j’accepte volontiers les reviews, les OS seront envoyés en correction dans la soirée ou dans les jours qui suivent, car je dois les poster après la session. Bise, à tous !
Relationships: Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark





	La magie des crocs blancs

Un silence.

Un pas.

Un silence de mort.

Une lampe qui éclaira seulement ce lieu sombre.

Des grognements

Des grommèlements se firent entendre au fonds du cachot du château de Westeros.

Une silhouette se dessina davantage dans l’ombre. Celle de Ser Daario. Celui-là, fut l’opposé de son ancien égo, Hermès, le messager des dieux, principale de Zeus, comme leader. Enfin bref, il fut un personnage important dans le royaume de Westeros comme tous les autres seigneurs. Daario marcha tranquillement au sein du couloirs du château sombre. L’humidité avait pris le dessus et il éternua bruyamment dans l’allée. 

Ce fut désagréable pour lui.

Il n’apprécia pas l’odeur de cet endroit.

Daario préféra gouter l’odeur de l’herbe frais et de la fraicheur des vagues. À l’intérieur des couloirs denses, l’ancien mercenaire eut une démarche lourde et bruyante sur les pavés du château. Il racla sa gorge à cause de la poussière de ses parois intenses. Une voix féminine le tira de ses pensées. 

« Que ce que vous faisiez ici ? Demanda, la voix autoritaire et douce, à la fois.  
—Je venais vous cherchez car vous avez une réunion importante, ma chère dame.  
—Je vois, merci Ser Daario cela est aimable a vous de venir me chercher.  
—Vous étiez encore avec vos dragons ? C’est ça ? 

Il put sentir l’odeur des dragons sur elle. Son flair fut très développé au fils des années de combats.

—Ma reine ? Vous me semblez soucieuse….Dit-il, d’une voix incertaine dans sa gorge.  
—Je ne le suis pas. Je pensais juste à mon ancienne vie en voyant cette statue posée devant moi.  
—Je vois, vous l’avez ressenti vous aussi ? Cette sensation étrange ? Devina-t-il, dans un souffle coupé.  
—En effet, j’ai eu des battements de cœur, il eut quelques minutes. Et puis, plus rien.

Daario Naharis la regarda avec un air surpris et stupéfait.

—Vous êtes tellement jolie, belle, intelligente que je ne peux m’empêché de vous aimer, ma reine de Westeros, lui déclara-t-il en mettant ses jugements de côté, vous…. »

Un silence résonna dans la pièce. Daario se donna en spectacle devant les yeux ronds de la jeune femme de ce royaume, stupéfaite et malicieuse. Toujours sur sa position assise sur les pavés sales, le regard incertain.

Pas un son.

Pas un mot.

Juste le silence qui régna dans ce lieu sacré.

Daario eut le droit d’avoir un échange avec la reine en personne. 

Ce fut un souvenir précieux pour lui, l’homme mercenaire qui tua pour le royaume et pour elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se redressa avec l’aide de ses jambes, les mains posées sur ses genoux, droitement. 

Sa silhouette fut parfaite à ses yeux. 

En ouvrant légèrement sa bouche, la reine de Westeros termina cette conversation qui ne mena à rien selon elle. 

« Cette conversation ne mène à rien Ser Daario !  
—Pourquoi haussez vous le ton de votre voix ? Je ne vous ai rien fait !  
—Parce que vous me faîtes attendre, Ser. Puis, admettez-le, vous voulez autre chose de moi !  
—Pas du tout, c’est vous qui vous faîtes des idées sur moi depuis mon arrivé !  
—Tsss, pas du tout ! Mentit-elle, en se pinçant la lèvre intérieure. »

Il n’eut pas un regard malveillant en lui et elle savait parfaitement. Son cœur ne la trompa pas car elle se serra très fort à l’intérieur de sa poitrine ronde. Elle, se présenta comme la déesse Athéna, la déesse a plus ancienne dans la mythologie grecque, la plus belle, des Dieux. La plus belles des divinités sur Westeros. La rivale d’Héra, Cersei Lannister. Son jumeau fut Déméter, Jaime Lannister. Ce fut totalement l’opposée de celle-ci. Sa bienveillance envers les cityoens de sa cité fut bienveillant autour d’elle. C’est le contraire d’Héra. Ses lèvres pulpeuses transpirèrent un peu à cause de l’humidité et son regard se posa sur les belles lèvres de Daario.

Les deux êtres eurent des pulsions dans ce lieu sacré.

Un baiser savoureux se déposa sur les lèvres de la reine de Westeros.  
Ce baiser fut si bon. Si, imprévisible venant d’elle.


End file.
